Untitled How Could This Happen to Me? Short
by Brutalmentehonesta
Summary: Pequeños momentos de House, Cuddy y Wilson Tras el Accidente de Autobus


**Untitled (How Could This Happen to Me?)**

_No estaba preparado para aquello. __La miraba cuando el camión chocó._

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Hierro.

Cristal.

Personas. Gritando. Asustadas.

No puede reaccionar. No sabe como. El autobús vuelve a girar, y cae.

El metal frío en su cabeza.

No le duele. En aquel momento no. No sabe porque. Pero eso no importa. Vuelve a fijarse en ella, la chica de su mejor amigo. Con la que tanto se ha metido. Y que ha seguido adelante en la relación, aunque él se opusiera.  
Extiende la mano. Intentar ayudarla. Eso es lo que ahora cuenta. Ve que ella, al igual que todos, esta asustada. Como todos.

Como él. Que demonios! no sabe que hacer en ese momento. Siempre odió aquellas situaciones en las que no pudiese domiar, controlar la situación. Y esta, claramente es una de ellas. Y aún asi extiende la mano.

Que se joda el miedo.

Que se joda el dolor.

Vuelven a chocar.

Y todo se apaga.

Abre de nuevo los ojos. No sabe porque. Todo está borroso. Le duele la cabeza. Le cuesta respirar. Le zumban los oídos. Está tirado en el suelo. Tiene que moverse. Comprobar que está bien.

Se vuelve. Y la mira. La ve ahi, tirada. mirándose la pierna, asustada, sin poder reaccionar. Está desorientada.

Y por alguna razón, al mirarlo, es como si se calmara. Porque él siempre transmite calma. Tranquilidad. Él siempre domina la situación y sabe que hacer. Sus ojos lo dicen.

Llega hasta ella. Le coge la bufanda y le hace un torniquete. Contener la hemorragia todo lo posible, eso es lo que importa. Aprieta todo lo fuerte que puede. Y la escucha hablar, temblando.  
- Tengo frío.  
Intenta respirar hondo.  
- Quédate conmigo. Solo quédate conmigo. - dice. Es todo lo que alcanza a decir, casi en un susurro.

Y de repente, otra vez.

Todo se vuelve borroso.

La cabeza le estalla.

Necesita tumbarse, dejarse caer.

Y todo se apaga. De nuevo, para Greg House, se apaga.

_**"I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded  
By the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
and I can't stand the pain  
and I can't make it go away**_

_**no I can't stand the pain"**_

Los golpes sobre el pecho de su amigo. Su mejor amigo.

A la desesperada.

Los labios de ella sobre los de él. Asustada.

Porque no pueden dejarlo ir.

Ahora no.

Es su mejor amigo, son un trio. Si Arturo caía, Lanzelot y Ginebra caían con él. Uno para todos y todos para uno.

Y sigue sin volver.

Y él vuelve a golpear.

Y la voz de ella, aliviada, asustada, temblorosa, que grita:  
- ¡Vuelve en si!

Lisa Cuddy y James Wilson se miran, aliviados. Porque saben que, una vez más, han vuelto a salvarlo. Lo miran a él.

Mientras Cuddy coloca su cabeza sobre sus piernas, él respira con dificultad, mientras busca a Wilson y susurra algo.  
- Amber.

_"Imposible"_ es todo lo que Wilson alcanza a pensar. Pero cuando lo mira a los ojos sabe que él no bromea. _"ella no"_

Los dos se miran. Y sabe que no es broma. Que no es una alucinación por las drogas que casi lo matan.

Porque en ese momento Greg House no bromea, y sus dos amigos lo saben.

Ahi está Wilson. Mirando como cae la lluvia. Todabía no ha llorado. Pero ella sabe que tendrá que hacerlo. Porque Wilson no es House, el muestra lo que siente. Y ella sabe que lo está pasando mal. decide dar un paso adelante y acercarse hasta él. Colocarle la mano en el hombro para que sepa que ella está ahí con él.  
Y se abrazan. Sin mediar palabra. La mira a los ojos y la abraza. Y llora en su hombro tranquilo, porque sabe que ella lo entiende. Le devuelve cada uno de esos momentos en los que era él quien la veía llorar por culpa de House. Y ella lo abraza con fuerza, mientras también llora. Poruqe esta vez, la situación los supera a ambos, y la única persona a la que no superaía está en coma.

Porque su gran amigo James está a punto de perder a la persona que quería. Y porque ella no sabe si, esta vez, la perdera también.

_**"How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?"  
**_

House abrió los ojos. Todo demasiado blanco. Todo demasiado tranquilo. Demasiado silencioso.

Sin dolor.

Mira hacia su izquierda.

Amber.

Y se da cuenta de donde está. En el autobús. De nuevo. Pero esta vez sabe a donde va. Y esta vez no van a estrellarse.  
- ¿Estás muerta? - pregunta, aún sabiendo la respuesta.  
- Si. - le responde.  
Y por alguna razón ella está totalmente tranquila.  
- ¿Y yo? - pregunta, sin saber si quiere saber la respuesta. - ¿Ya estoy muerto?  
- Todavía no.  
Amber lo mira, y sonrie. Él está desconcertado.  
_"¿Qué hago aqui si no estoy muerto?"_  
- ¿A donde vamos?  
- No lo se.  
Y se quedan en silencio.  
- ¿Qué haces aqui Greg?  
- No lo se.  
Amber lo llama Greg. Por su nombre. Porque, como ella le dijo hace tiempo, eran iguales. Ahora lo eran. En aquel lugar lo eran.

- No es justo.  
- ¿El que Greg?  
- Esto. En un accidente de autobús el que debe morirse es el cabronazo que se dedica a emborracharse porque no tiene nada bueno en su vida, y no la persona que va a buscarlo para hacerle un favor.  
- Son cosas que pasan.  
- No es justo.  
- Bájate del autobús Greg.  
- No. - contesta, enfadado. Su voz resuena por el vacío autobús, pero ella ni se inmuta.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque... - y baja la mirada. Triste, muy triste. - Porque no quiero que él me odie.  
House cierra los ojos, y respira hondo. Y sin saber porque, siente como una lágrima comienza a resbalar por su mejilla.  
- ¿Sabes que? - vuelve a levantar la cabeza, y la mira. - Me...me rindo.  
- Pero por que?  
House sonrie de forma amarga.  
- Porque aqui no hay dolor. Y si no hay dolor, no soy un miserable con la gente...a la que quiero.  
- House, bájate del autobús.  
- No quiero.  
- House, tú también te mereces ser feliz. Lo sabes.  
- Pero...pero yo no...ella...  
- House, bájate del autobús.

Y al mirarla sabe que debe hacerlo. Lo sabe. Se pone de pie y se acerca a la salida.  
- House.  
Se da la vuelta.  
- Cuando veas a Wilson dile...que le quiero. Y que siga adelante.  
House asiente. Lo hará. Porque se lo debe a Amber, a Wilson, y a si mismo.  
- Y Greg. - House la mira. - Tienes una oportunidad, y lo sabes. Dile que la quieres.  
House sonrie. Porque sabe que ella tiene razón.

_**"Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound  
But no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold onto a time  
When nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And i can't waste the things that I've done  
No I can't"**_

Y abre los ojos. Escucha una voz. La de ella.  
- Si me escuchas, parpadea.  
Lo hace. La escucha suspirar aliviada, al saber que está bien.  
Intenta hablar. Necesita decirle muchas cosas. Pero ella lo detiene.  
- No intentes hablar. Ahora descansa.

Wilson los mira. Está parado, mirando desde la puerta. Y se siente mal. Raro. No sabe porque. Se siente como un extraño en la habitación.  
Tal vez porque hace unos minutos, era él quien estaba junto a la cama de Amber. Porque Wilson sabe que en esa habitación ahora mismo es un extraño. Porque sabe que está interrumpiendo un momento familiar para los otros dos.  
Ella está dormida acurrucada en el sillón, mientras le coge la mano a House, para que sepa que está con él. Y él sostiene su mano, mientras también duerme.

Y, de repente, como si pudiera sentir que lo está mirando, House abre los ojos. Y se miran directamente.  
Los ojos de House reflejan dolor, culpa.  
Los de Wilson solo odio.  
Y sale de alli.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Amber murió y House despertó del coma. House siguió en la habitación, tumbado en la cama, dejando que sus patitos (antiguos y nuevos, que habían empezado, hacia tiempo, a trabajar juntos) le hicieran distintas pruebas para comprobar que no hubiese daño cerebral.  
Cuddy había estado en todo momento con él. Hablándole, cuidándole. La única vez que salió de la habitación, al igual que su equipo, fue para el funeral de Amber.

Pero a quien no había visto era a Wilson.

House estaba sentado en la cama. Se había vestido. Era casi de noche y Cuddy ya le había dado el alta. Sin embargo no se atrevía a salir de alli. Sabía lo que quería hacer, pero le daba miedo el resultado, la reacción. Y alli estaba, sentado en la cama, mirando por la ventana.  
- House. House, estás bien? Si quieres te quedas aqui esta noche.  
House miró a su derecha. Junto al sillón, Cuddy lo miraba, algo preocupada.  
- No...tranquila. Estoy bien.  
Cuddy se sentó junto a él en la cama y le cogió de la mano.  
- ¿Vas a hablar con él?  
- Si...tengo...necesito hacerlo. ¿Cómo está?  
- No está demasiado bien.  
- Tu crees que me odia? - preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.  
- No! Greg, no fue culpa tuya. No tienes la culpa de que el autobús se estrellara.  
- Ya. En fin...  
- Antes de irte. Toma. - le dio un frasco nuevo de vicodinas, que se guardó en el bolsillo. - Supongo que ya las echarías de menos.  
- Claro.  
- Antes de irte House. - Cuddy se acercó de nuevo hasta él, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso. - Suerte. Todo irá bien.

House volvió a tocar a la puerta. Ya llevaba alli 15 minutos, pero no le abría la puerta.  
- ¡Wilson vamos! ¡Soy House! ¡Maldita sea, abre! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!  
Y, de repente, se abre la puerta. House parpadea varias veces, extrañado, y vuelve a mirar a quien le ha abierto.  
- ¿Wilson? - pregunta, extrañado.  
Wilson se limita a mirarlo un momento, con odio. Luego se da la vuelta, dejando la puerta abierta para que, un asombrado House, entre en la casa.

Wilson iba en pijama. Tenía los ojos muy rojos e hinchados, como si aún no hubiera dejado de llorar, con ojeras de no dormir, y, como minimo, calculó House, llevaba 2 días sin afeitarse.

Wilson le daba la espalda. No quería mirarlo. Sabe a lo que ha ido, y no le dice nada. Porque no sabe como hacerlo.  
- Qué es lo que quieres, House?  
- Yo...quiero hablar contigo Wilson.  
- Pues yo no quiero House. Márchate.  
- No.  
- Vete.  
- No.  
Ninguno de los dos dice nada durante un momento.  
- Lo...lo siento.  
- Ja! - rie Wilson, de forma irónica, mientras se vuelve para mirarlo a los ojos. - ya, claro. Que yo sepa, fuiste tu el que se emborrachó.

- Si.  
- Fuiste tu el que llamó para que fuera yo a buscarte.  
- Si. - House agacha la cabeza y mira el suelo.  
- Eras tu quien estabas en el autobús con Amber.  
- Si.  
- Maldita sea House. No lo entiendes? La culpa es tuya. Es por tu culpa. ¡Amber está muerta por tu culpa!  
- Joder Wilson, ya lo se!!  
- ¿Entonces que haces aqui?  
- Necesitaba venir y hablar contigo.  
- Claro, para asi poder aliviar tu maldita culpa y poder volver a emborracharte y poder dormir bien por las noches no? pues que te jodan House.  
Wilson volvió a darle la espalda a House. Este se dio cuenta de que, definitivamente, Wilson no iba a querer hablar con él. Caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y, antes de salir, dijo.  
- No era por eso...No quiero que me odies Wilson...

Wilson se quedó parado. House tenía miedo de que lo odiara?  
Sin saber porque, salió de la casa, y lo encontró en el portal.  
- House! Espera!  
House se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Wilson abrió la puerta y House volvió a entrar.  
- Dios...no te odio House.  
- Ya. Claro.  
- No, de verdad. Al principio si, pero supongo que me he dado cuenta de que en el fondo tu no tienes la culpa...  
Se miraron un momento, y, sin saber porque, Wilson sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo.

House se quedo paralizado, sin poder reaccionar. Poco a poco lo abrazó también, y sintió que, de alguna manera, se encontraba mejor. Sintió a Wilson llorar sobre su hombro, igual que había hecho con Cuddy. Y sintió como, él mismo, lloraba también.  
Se soltaron y se quedaron mirándose, sin saber que hacer.  
- Wilson yo...cuando estaba en coma...vi a Amber.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Hable con ella. Y me pidió que te dijera que...te quería. Y que siguieses adelante.  
Wilson asintió, mientras se frotaba los ojos.  
- Gracias.  
House asintió y se dio la vuelta, para marcharse.  
- House. Habla con ella.  
- ¿Con quien?  
- Con Cuddy. Se que lo estás deseando.  
- No...no se de que me hablas.  
- vamos House. Vuando estuviste en coma no consintió separarse de tu cama. Te cogía de la mano y te hablaba para que despertases. Y yo se que tu la quieres. Asi que habla con ella. No la dejes escapar.  
- Vale Jimmy. - Abrió la puerta, pero se dio la vuelta. - Y por cierto, hazme un favor. Afeitate, que nunca podrás igualar mi estilo.  
Y se marchó de alli, dejando a un sonriente Wilson en su casa.

_**"How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?"**_

Cuddy fue corriendo hasta la puerta. Al abrir vio a House.  
- House, porque tocas asi? la vas a tirar.  
- Tengo que hablar contigo.  
Cuddy lo dejó entrar.  
- A lo mejor si que necesito que te quedes conmigo.  
- Pues, si quieres vamos al hospital...  
- No. No me refiero a eso. Estar conmigo. Juntos. Del todo. Para siempre.  
- ¿Qué? House, no sabes lo que dices, seguro que todavía estás mal del golpe.  
- No, Lisa. Estoy perfecto. Necesitaba esto. Me he dado cuenta de que, de verdad te quiero, y que necesito estar contigo para estar bien. Te quiero. de verdad.  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que más decir.

House sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Soltó el bastón, cojeó hasta ella, y le puso las manos en la cara, con suavidad, y comenzo a acariciarle con suavidad la mejilla.  
Despacio, se agachó y acercó su cara. Cerró los ojos, y, con cuidado, la besó.

Al principio ella no supo como reaccionar. Poco a poco se dejó llevar, y pasó una de sus manos por el cuello de House, y comenzó a revolverle el pelo, mientras que pasaba la otra mano por debajo de su camiseta.  
House deslizó sus manos. Una de ellas en la espalda, y la otra en su culo, haciendo que se acercara aún más a él, in dejar ningún espacio entre ambos.

Se separaron cuando necesitaron aire de nuevo. Se miraron y sonrieron, mientras, despacio, Cuddy guió a House hasta su habitación, y lo hizo sentarse en su cama, mientras ella se sentaba sobre sus piernas. Y volvieron a besarse, mientras ella comenzaba a moverse suavemente sobre su cintura, intentado crear el máximo de fricción posible, mientras House le acariciaba la espalda.  
Cuddy le quitó la camisa, y lo hizo tumbarse, mientras él aprovechaba y le quitaba la camisa...

Wilson entró en las consultas, pero lamentó haberlo hecho. Se tapó los ojos y carraspeó.  
- esteeeem...House yo quería hablar contigo...pero veo que estás muy ocupado, asi que vuelvo luego ¿vale?  
House dejó de besar a Cuddy y miraron divertidos a Wilson. Los había pillado besándose, mientras House le estaba quitando la camisa a Cuddy.  
Wilson se dio la vuelta y cogió el pomo de la puerta.  
- Por cierto, parejita. Las consultas son para trabajar, no para divertirse.  
Y salió de alli, sonriente.

House volvió a mirar a Cuddy y sonrió, mientras volvía a besarla.  
- Greg. greg...para! tienes que ir a hablar con Wilson.  
- Venga mami! - contestó, volviendo a besarla. - ya has oído al tito wilson...dice que luego podemos hablar... - volvió a besarla.  
- No greg! ve.  
House la miró. Aún seguían abrazados. Sonrieron.  
- Esta bieeeeen...voy a ver a Wilson y le explicaré lo que estabamos haciendo...que ya es hora de que sepa como se hacen los bebes...  
Cuddy lo besó, y House deslizó la mano de su espalda hasta su vientre, y lo acarició suavemente, mientras suspiraba.  
- Te veo en tu despacho?  
- Te esperaré alli...papi.  
House volvió a besarla y salió de la consulta, para buscar a Wilson.

Suspiró, y sonrió.

Porque Amber y Wilson tenían razón.

Ahora era feliz.

Y, en poco mas de 7 meses, los tres lo serían un poco más.

_**"I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?"**_


End file.
